There are instances when an emergency wound dressing may be required not only to stop bleeding, but also to block the transfer of gasses to or from the lungs. Bullet wounds in battlefield situations represent one such need. Until now, however, there are few if any bandages that will remain affixed to a recipient given heat and moisture from weather, sweating, and so forth.